Break The Silence couldnt think of a title again
by crazyanimelover326
Summary: Mikan is a quiet girl who doesn't tell anybody anything. When some new kids transfer in Ruka, Hotaru, and Natsume, can they change that? So much better than the summary. NxM! A little RxH too... at the end just so you know RxH lovers 9,214 words


Everyone- 16 Misaki, Tsubasa- 18

Mikan's POV

I walked quietly looking at the floor, as usual, to my homeroom. I got to my seat and lied my head down on my desk. My gay ass teacher rolled into the room. Everyone was talking to their friends, and I was isolated as usual. I didn't really socialize with people on my own account.

"Quiet down kids!" he yelled grabbing everyone's but my attention. I plugged in my earphones put on my cap and slept blasting music in my ears.

"We have new students." He yelled proud of himself. I always knew he was a retard. What the hell was he supposed to be happy for? Just then 3 kids walked into the room. One raven head with a cold look on his face. The other kid was a blonde guy. And the last one was jet black haired girl. She looked very stoic.

"This is Natsume Hyuuga, son and heir of a huge company that supports the school. Natsume has the fire alice. This is Ruka with animal pheromone alice. And Hotaru has the invention alice. Yura will be Ruka's partner. Yuu will be Hotaru's partner. And Mikan will be Natsume's partner." I lifted my head at the sound of my name. He pointed at me indicating who I was.

"Tsk." I said putting my head back down.

"Be nice to them everybody." He said skipping out of the room.

"Ahhhhh! Natsume-sama, let me show you around. Are you single? Will you marry me? Will you be my boyfriend?" all of the girls screamed. I couldn't hear my music at all, even though I was blasting it. I got up slamming my chair back, which eventually collided with the empty desk behind me. I walked out silently while everyone stared at me. I made my way towards the roof.

Natsume's POV

I saw girls hurdle at me once the teacher was gone. I tried to ignore their irritating voices. Then everyone turned to my so called partner. She was wearing cargo pants with a guy tee (the sleeveless one that guys usually wear to the gym or something like that) with a short hoodie on and adidas sneakers along with her cap and ipod. Her hair was in a ponytail. I didn't know where she was going. Before the next period she was back anyway. The next few periods went by with the girls staring at me and Ruka while Imai stayed quiet as usual. It was lunch time. A bunch of people ran to the table we sat at and just stared after we got our lunch.

"Why doesn't she talk? Has she talked to you, being your partner and all?" Ruka asked. I shook my head.

"Forget her. She never talks. She gives cold stares to students and sleeps during class. I can be your partner in her place. I'm Sumire Shoda." Sumire said.

"No." I said coldly.

"Please!" she asked latching onto my arm.

"Get off me hag." I said shaking her off. I got up and started walking towards the door. I looked around for a second to see what everyone looked like. When I turned back, I saw my so called partner walking out of the cafeteria ahead of me. I made my way to the classroom to take a nap. It seemed like she was headed towards the roof, but I didn't follow her. She came back for the next period again. The day went by fairly fast and well, except the fact that I had to run away from fangirls to get to my dorm. I used the key card and swiped it. I looked inside. My so called partner was lying down on the couch with a chip in her mouth playing video games.

"I have to share a dorm with you?" I asked out loud. She looked back and looked angry. She took a piece of paper and wrote on it. 'What the hell are you doing in my dorm?' she asked on the paper.

"This is the dorm I was assigned so I guess you have to get over it. I will talk to the administrative office about it. I shouldn't be sharing a dorm anyway." I said shrugging. She walked right past me and out the door.

Mikan's POV

"Why the hell would they pair a boy up with a girl? What the hell is wrong with this school?" I thought walking out of the door. I needed some time to think. I guess a walk in the park would clear up my mind. The park was nice and clean, and very close to an elementary school. I sat on a swing in the play area. Then I saw that in the other play area there was a kid throwing sand at another kid.

"You're a good for nothing freak!" yelled a little green haired kid. He jerked his hand backwards ready to throw another handful of sand at the other kid until I grabbed onto it.

"It is not right to pick on others, so leave this kid alone." I said nicely with a smile. I let go of his hand and he threw the sand in my eyes. He was getting ready to throw more sand in at the other kid again. I stood in between the two. I knelt down to eye level with the kid. He gave me an evil smirk and I gave him one right back. Then I flicked his forehead. The flick sent him a foot back. I could have made it farther, but I didn't.

"Be careful kid. Don't let him pick on you like that okay?" I said taking out a handkerchief. He nodded as I wiped his face. He ran off with the handkerchief when I was done wiping him. I turned back to the little bully.

"Don't do that again okay? You do not want to get on my bad side." I said with an irresistible child smile. He nodded with a smirk on his face. It wasn't a good smirk, but what the hell could a little kid do to me? My mind was cleared up so I made my way back to the academy. I went directly to bed and slept through the night. According to Hyuuga's alarm clock, he wakes up at 7:30, so I will wake up at 7:00. I like to sing in the shower, and people don't hear me talk, so it is best if I sing when he is asleep. That way he won't hear me.

Next Morning Mikan's POV

At 7:00 my alarm woke me up. I shut it off immediately so that he wouldn't hear it and then make me lose my singing time. I got up and got in the shower after picking out my clothes for the day. I started singing.

**Remember those walls I built  
Well baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now**

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
Woah...

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me to the ground again

Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo)  
Halooooo ouuuu  
Halooooo ouuuu  
Halooooo ouuuu  
Ouuuuu ouuuuu ouuuuu

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo

Since I was done singing, I got out of the shower. To my horrific surprise, there was Natsume leaning on the door frame.

"You have a really pretty voice you know?" he said. I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks. I looked down and made my way towards the bed to clean it up so that he wouldn't see my blush. He was in the bathroom now so I let go of a deep breath. It was one thing that he heard me singing, but then it was another that he said it while shirtless. He has a really nice chest and 6-pa….. Get it out of your head Mikan! You don't like him, and you don't like anybody. Ignore them and you'll be fine.

Natsume's POV

I woke up at 7:05 this morning just to get a look around campus, cuz I change my alarm clock time in the middle of the night. Classes started at 8:00 anyway. When I woke up though, I heard a really beautiful voice. I walked towards where it was coming from. It was coming from the bathroom, which meant that it had to be Mikan singing. I leaned against the door frame and listened peacefully. After about 10 minutes she got out.

"You have a really pretty voice you know?" I told her. She looked down right away and walked towards her bed. I could tell that she had a blush on her face. It was just a glimpse that I caught, but she had a blush on her face. I got in the shower and got ready for classes. I walked into the classroom with her and everyone stared. She sat down like normal and I sat down with Imai and Ruka.

"Did you learn anything about her?" Ruka asked me. I leaned in closer to whisper it to him.

"She knows how to sing well." I said.

"She sang for you. That is really nice." Ruka said with a smile. I chuckled at the thought of what he said. I wonder what he will think when I invite him to my dorm and he sees her there.

"You want to come to my dorm later?" I asked him. He nodded. All the fan girls started crowding around us again. She was sleeping as usual. It had only been my second day here and I already knew her routine. She doesn't have any variety. The teacher came in, did attendance, said it was a free period, and twirled out of the room. It was really nothing new here. What disgusted me though was that all the girls tried to show off their cleavage. Mikan was the only one that didn't. Then a girl walked up to her. I watched to see what she was going to do. I think the girl's name was Usami, but she unplugged Mikan's ear plug.

"Why did you walk in with Natsume this morning? What is your relationship with him?" she asked with a smile. Mikan snatched her ear plug back, placed it back in her ear, and went back to sleep with her cap on. The girl got mad. She plugged the ear phone out again.

"I asked you what your relationship with Natsume was." Usami said getting angry. Mikan snatched it back and went back to her sleeping position. Then Usami took her cap off, grabbed her hair, and used it to slam Mikan's head on the table.

"I said, what is your relationship with Natsume!" she yelled. Mikan stayed there for a second. Then she lifted her head and got completely up. She snatched the earphone back from Usami. Usami was going to give her a punch, but Mikan stopped it with her left hand. Then she picked up a pack of pencils bunched together and cracked them all with her index finger and thumb, and they fell.

"You are a monster!!" she said shying away. I was amazed at her act, not many people could break about 50 pencils at the same time. She walked down the aisles and out the door, probably going somewhere isolated. She didn't attend the rest of the periods until it was lunch time. I sat at my table, and looked at where she sat yesterday. She was eating her lunch calmly as if nothing happened this morning. Then some college kids burst through the doors.

"Where is Mikan Sakura?" one asked. Everyone pointed towards her. She was reading her book, and he was over shadowing her sunlight. (cafeteria was inside the school, but the ceiling was a skylight) The minute she saw his shadow she got up.

Normal POV

"I heard you caused some trouble for my little brother over there." The guy said pointing at an elementary kid. He grabbed Mikan's arm and swung her to the other side of the cafeteria. She landed on her feet though! She ran up to him and punched him straight in the face. Then she kneed his chin. The other guys attacked. The other one got knocked out after she poked him in the eyes and kicked his head. The last one was really fast and had very sharp reflexes. She tried to attack him but missed. He appeared behind her and struck her back with a kick. After she landed perfectly on the floor, she somersaulted over him and he turned around to follow her movements. She started walking on the walls of the school. Next thing we knew, she was above him and gave him a drop kick straight to the head. He was knocked out after that shot. She grabbed all three of them and threw them out the exit. She walked up to the little kid.

"I told you not to get on my bad side." She whispered to the little kid so that they wouldn't hear her while holding him up by his collar. Everyone was watching to see what she would do with the kid.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to get hurt like Onii-chan." He whispered back to her. She carried him outside, still by the collar, through the exit she tossed his brother out of.

Natsume's POV

I ran over towards the exit door, and peaked out to see what she was doing to the kid. She hugged the boy. Why would she hug the brother of a guy she just beat up? She put him down and smiled at him.

"I won't hurt you. You are just a little kid. You have to promise me you won't bully anybody though." She said. He started crying and nodded.

"No crying when I'm around!" she said tickling him. He started laughing and trying to escape the tickles.

"Okay! Okay! I won't bully anyone. Just stop tickling me!" he yelled. She stopped.

"Good boy." She said patting his head. He smiled. I stepped out completely. She turned around right away.

"Go back to school. These kids will find their way back. Leave a note on him." She said turning back to him. She passed him a piece of paper. He wrote the note and started skipping away.

"What do you want?" she asked me coldly.

"Nothing, just watching. You really are a nice person. You have a nice voice. Why do you act mean and quiet?" I asked. She just walked around me.

"Don't tell anybody about my personality or voice." She said as she walked around me. I was starting to like this girl, having two different personalities. I walked into the cafeteria and sat down with Ruka and Imai again.

"What happened?" Ruka asked.

"I'll tell you another time." I said. The rest of the school day went by fast. Nobody talked to Mikan, which was nothing new. But nobody insulted her, or came close to her. Hotaru's partner gave us a tour around the campus. When we got back I did what I promised. I showed Ruka my dorm. He walked in stunned.

"Wow! This is a huge dorm. How did you get this one all for your…" he said amazed until he saw somebody come out from the bathroom.

"Sakura-san. What are you doing in Natsume's dorm? Did you come to sing for him again?" he asked confused. She raised an eyebrow. I filled in the blanks for him though.

"I share this dorm with Mikan." I said slowly for him to understand.

"Oh. So she sang to you because you were her roommate?" he questioned.

"No, I heard her sing in the shower." I said as if it was obvious. Next thing I knew Imai hit me with her baka gun. I sat up.

She walked out of the room quickly. By the aura I felt around her, it felt like she was going to break something and I didn't want to be around to let her. She came back to go to sleep later that night anyway.

The Next Morning

I got into my seat, and she was in her regular position. Everyone was talking as usual and there were a bunch of girls encircling me. It was really annoying to have girls squeal from all sides of you.

_*Mikan Sakura to the office. I repeat. Mikan Sakura to the office.* _I heard the announcer say. She got up slowly and quietly to get to the office. I was wondering what they wanted from her.

"Finally, she is getting expelled!" Usami said.

"The little bitch is leaving the school! I will have a party in honor of the gift kame-san has given us." Sumire said. She didn't come back for the rest of the day. After classes I went to make sure she didn't get expelled or left the school.

Mikan's POV

_*Mikan Sakura to the office. I repeat. Mikan Sakura to the office.*_ I heard the announcer say. I got up and made my way towards the door. I would rather be in trouble for nothing than stay in that room filled with squealing girls.

"You have a visitor." He said gesturing for someone to come in. In came an old lady. She seemed fairly nice and came with the little silver-haired boy I saved from the bully.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your school time, but Youichi tells me that you helped him with a bully. I would sincerely like to thank you for that. And, if you wouldn't mind, could you take care of him for a month. My family has had a death and he can't come. Would you mind? He found out by your name by it being on the handkerchief" she asked nervous. I nodded and reached out my hands.

"Mikan-nee!" the little kid screamed jumping into my hands.

"You will be living in the Northern Forest in bear's cabin. He is on vacation anyway." The principal added. I nodded and walked out the door. I didn't go back to my classroom. I made my way towards my dorm, to pick up a few things.

"Mikan-nee, can I call you Mikan-okaa?" Youichi asked.

"Sure Youichi." I said sweetly with a smile. He smiled back. They day passed by quick since I was getting more and more acquainted with Youichi.

The Next Day Mikan's POV Still

I walked into homeroom with all eyes on me. Some of the girls gasped and cried. They probably thought that I was expelled. They didn't even have a reason why I would be expelled probably. Narumi did his usual shit. I decided to try a new position for sleeping today. I leaned back on my chair and had my feet on the table. I decided not to plug in my earphones today, because I left them in the cabin by accident. I put my cap on my head. Halfway through the lesson I still wasn't asleep.

"Mikan-okaa?" I heard as something walked through the door. I opened my eyes and saw Youichi standing there rubbing his eyes.

"I can't sleep. Can I sleep with you?" he asked cutely. I nodded. He walked over and leapt into my arms.

"AHHHHHH!" some of the girls said because of his cuteness.

"How did she get a kid? How cute. How old is he?" was all I heard from the screaming girls behind. I could tell that Hyuuga was pretty stunned, and I enjoyed that. After telling his friends I sing in the shower, a little awe is what he deserves. The girl behind me tapped me.

"Is that your kid?" the girl asked me. I didn't move.

"Is that your kid?" she asked again. She tapped me again.

"Leave okaa-san alone." Youichi said pointing a finger at her. I patted his head signaling him to calm down. He fell asleep on me, grabbing onto my shirt as a pillow. I carried him around everywhere.

During Lunch

Youichi woke up as I got up to get on line. I got onto the lunch line. Hyuuga, Hotaru, Nogi, and some other kids were behind me. I could tell they were all staring at Youichi and me. I picked my lunch and started walking towards my table. I never shared a table with anybody anyway. The minute I sat, a hurdle of girls came and sat with me. They were all staring at Youichi and screaming how cute he was.

"What is his name?" one girl asked. "Does he want some of my ice cream?" another asked. "How cute!!!!!" about 50 other girls screamed. I was trying to stay calm.

"So who fucked you for him?" asked the one and only bitch I knew I probably wouldn't be able to stand. Luna was the sluttiest bitch in the school. She called herself the queen of Alice Academy

"Yeah, who fucked the monster? She wouldn't be able to have a kid without getting laid." Usami said. All of the other girls joined in.

"Stop bothering okaa-san. You are being mean!" Youichi said

"Who is your daddy?" Luna asked Youichi. He gripped onto me tighter.

"Who fucked your mom?" Luna asked. Her and her gang never really cared how old you were to use their language. She was about to grab his hair when I smacked her hand away from him, breaking two of her nails.

"You broke my nail. Now you are going to get it bitch." She yelled. She was going to slap me again but I grabbed her hair. I slammed her head on the table. She was crying, but I didn't even hurt her full throttle. I got up and walked towards the door. I was heading towards the roof to talk to Youichi.

After Classes Natsume's POV

After escaping the fangirls, I made my way up to my dorm. I really needed to talk Mikan about this kid thing. I didn't know she had that side to her. When I got in my dorm I looked inside to see nobody was there. I looked in the next best place. I went up the stairs to the roof.

"Mikan!" I called out looking to see if she was on the roof.

"What do you want?" I heard a cold voice say. I looked to where the sound was coming from. Mikan was sitting by the fence next to me on the floor with the little kid.

"Are you here to bother mommy?" I heard the little kid say with an angry voice. She had scratch marks on her legs and knees.

"What happened?" I asked worried. She shook her head.

"A mean lady pushed her. I bit her leg though!" the kid said. I looked at Mikan.

"Is it true?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"Fuck Mikan! Talk to me, talk to people! You are going to get misunderstood and hurt if you don't. I know you didn't lose your virginity to anybody and have this kid. He looks nothing like you in the first place. Tell me what is going on." I yelled. She turned her head to me.

"I don't care if they misunderstand me. I know I didn't lose my virginity or have this kid. But to know one story, you have to know all the others. You don't have to know any of them." She said coldly. I was a little angry that she wouldn't tell anybody anything.

"I do have to know them. I am the only person besides this kid that has heard your voice. You can't keep all your emotions to yourself, it is not healthy!" I yelled at her.

"Why?" she said looking at me confused. I gave an equally confused look.

"Why do you care about me? I just met you a few days ago. I don't even try to talk to you. Why do you care so much about me?" she asked. I didn't even know that myself.

"I don't know." I said slowly.

"Then if you don't have a reason to care about me, don't. I will just bring you trouble. I will bring everyone trouble. Just stay out of my life. You have nothing to do with me. C'mon Youichi." She said getting up. The kid called Youichi jumped into her arms.

"Fine, but you have to stay in the dorms. You are not moving anywhere. You are still my roommate." I said pointing a finger at me.

"Or else what." She said daring me.

"Or else I will tell everyone about your singing, personality, and have the principal have you sing in front of everyone. I can do that being the son of the school's biggest sponsor. And you will talk to me Mikan Sakura, as a friend. One day, you will." I said still pointing a finger at her.

"Fine." she whispered. I thought I saw a smile on her face for a second.

Mikan's POV

It's really nice of him to care about me. He is so…. But wait! He didn't even know why he cared. Uhhhh, that stupid boy is getting to my head. What the hell is wrong with me now? I should get my things from Mr. Bear's house and Youichi's too. I picked up my things from Mr. Bear's house and made my way towards the dorms. People stared at me and Youichi as I walked on the campus. When it was almost time to go to bed, Natsume arrived. I finished reading the chapter of my book when it was actually time to sleep. I got in bed next to Youichi and Natsume slept on his bed. In the middle of the night I got up for my mission. I made my way towards the window and got ready to jump when I felt something grab onto my arm.

"What are you doing?" Natsume asked. I looked back and saw his concerned face.

"It's none of your business." I said coldly turning back to the window.

"It is my business." He said pulling me down from the ledge.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked furious.

"What are you gonna do?" he asked not letting go of my arm.

"Nothing important to you, let go of me now." I said trying to shake him off.

"You do know that you are leaving this kid alone right?" he asked curious. I nodded.

"Will you be back by morning?" he asked. I nodded.

"I will take care of him till then." He said letting go. I jumped out the window right away, before he changed his mind.

Natsume's POV

After I let go of her arm I went towards my bed. I couldn't sleep so I stayed up in my bed. Around 5 hours later, I heard the door creek open. I saw a limp figure. I focused my eyes harder to see what it was. I saw Mikan holding onto her arm and dragging one foot. I got up and walked over to her. I was surprised by what I saw. Mikan's arm was bleeding and her entire body, but her face, was scratched up.

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked. I was going to die if she didn't tell me.

"Nothing." She said limping over to a seat in the kitchen. She sat herself down and winced in pain.

"Fucking missions." She whispered under her breath. She probably thought that I wouldn't be able to hear it.

"What the hell are missions?" I asked.

"None of your business. I'm going to bed." She said getting up. She almost fell from the weak leg, but I caught her.

"Let me fix you up a bit first." I said getting the first aid kit as she nodded at me. I took alcohol wipes and cleaned the blood and wounds on her arm. I wrapped the gauze around her arm and made sure it would stay in place. I move towards her legs. She pulled her pants (the leg part) up a little so that I could see all of the injuries and marks on her legs. Damn there were a lot. I didn't know her legs were so thin and slender though. I used alcohol wipes on those too but put small bandages on the scratches and gauze on the big marks.

"Thanks." She said under her breath getting up and walking to the bed as I finished. I went to bed as well. All night I wondered about what missions were and where she got them from until I fell asleep.

Next Morning Natsume's POV Still

In the morning, I walked into homeroom and waited until that gay ass teacher came. When he came in I got up and strolled towards him.

"What do you need my little butterfly?" he asked acting all gay as usual.

"I want to know about the missions Mikan has been doing. What are missions and when and where does she get them from?" I asked serious. The minute he heard missions, he frowned. Everyone was staring now because nobody has ever made Naru frown apparently.

"We will discuss this after class when there aren't any kids." He said serious. I nodded my head and went back to my seat. It felt like forever until the period ended. When everyone left though, I walked straight up to him.

"Answer my questions now." I said firmly.

"Missions are dangerous jobs that the academy does. But the catch is that they use students as the spies. Only certain students with special alices that can be used for defense and offense can participate. And it is not a voluntary thing. You get chosen by the mission specialist. Don't do anything stupid. You don't want to take part in missions. They are dangerous and people get hurt from them every single time. You have to kill to do these things." Narumi said in a low voice but serious. I nodded my head and went towards my next class. After all my classes I went straight to the dorm after escaping the fangirls.

"Mikan!" I yelled.

"What?" she asked coldly eating a chip and reading a magazine. The little boy was asleep on the bed.

"You skipped classes even though I bandaged you up and you were well enough to go to classes and what the hell is up with you and these missions. I heard about them from Naru. What is your alice? And you better answer me or I will…" I said before getting cut off.

"My alice is nullification." she said with an eyebrow raised.

"You have another alice." I said sternly.

"No, I don't." she said equally sternly.

"Nullification is a defense alice. You need defensive and offensive alices to do missions. Nullification is only defensive which means you must have another offensive alice. What is your other alice? " I stated.

"Nothing." She said

"Don't lie to me." I said getting mad that she was lying to me.

"SCE, Mr. Stubborn." She said with an angry expression.

"What the hell is SCE?" I asked now wondering what kind of alice it was.

"You don't want to know. You will fear me. So stay out of my business." She said getting up and walking towards the door. I grabbed her arm.

"I want to know. What is the SCE alice?" I asked.

"SCE stands for steal-copy-erase alice." She said looking straight in my eyes. "In other words, I can steal, copy, or erase your alice. Or I can do all three." She said. My eyes went wide. Someone could do that?

"You mean that you could take my alice, copy it for yourself, and erase mine?" I questioned still in awe. She nodded.

"Stay away from me if you're scared or you care about yourself and your alice." She said with her bangs covering her face. She walked out of the room.

"Wait the kid!" I screamed after her.

"He wakes up after hours. Don't tell him anything about my alice and missions. He will be scared of me then." She said not far from me. I walked back in the room a little mad because of her. I picked up my cell phone and texted Ruka. I told him to come here and bring Imai and that I learned a few things about her. They wanted to know about her too, since she was so mysterious and all. After about 5 minutes they arrived.

"What did you learn about her?" Ruka asked. I gestured them to sit down in the kitchen.

"I learned about her alice and other life." I said.

"Alice and other life?" Imai asked with an eyebrow raised.

"She has two alices and a night life." I said.

"What are her alices?" Ruka asked.

"She has the nullification and the SCE alice." I said. Ruka gave me a confused look. "SCE stands for steal-copy-erase. She can steal, copy, and erase our alices if she wanted to. She told me that if I was scared to stay away from her." I said in response to his confused look.

"So in other words, she doesn't get close to anybody because she is afraid that they will leave her the minute she tells them her other alice." Imai rephrased.

"That is what I think." I said.

"And what is her night life?" she asked.

"She does dangerous missions for the school that involve retrieving data, killing people, and doing things like that." I said. "Last night she came back with scratches all over her body, bleeding on her arm from a serious wound, and limping from a weak leg." I said. I saw the concerned face Ruka had. Imai was always stoic.

"I want to be friends with this girl." Imai said. We all stared at her shocked. "Do you know where I can find her?" she asked without fault in her plain face.

"She is usually on the roof." I said pointing upwards. She nodded her head. She got up and walked towards the door.

Hotaru's POV

I walked up to the roof and spotted the girl. She sat there quietly.

"You." I called walking towards her. "I want to be your friend." I said sitting down now. She shook her head in disapproval.

"Just stay away from me if you want to be safe." She said coldly. "Don't butt into my life." She continued. I walked away. And joined Ruka and Hyuuga again. They gave me a questioning look.

"She is a stubborn girl alright. I will be her friend though. One way or another." I said.

Next Day Natsume's POV

I got to homeroom. Narumi announced it a free period. Everything was going as usual. Mikan was sleeping with Youichi, fangirls swarming me and Ruka, and everyone talking. Everything was smooth when we heard sirens going all over the school.

"The AAO is attacking! Everyone out to the field. We all have to help somehow to get them out of the school grounds." Narumi yelled gesturing everyone to get out fast.

"People with dangerous or more useful alices at front line! Others in back!" he yelled once we got on the field. Everyone got in place. Mikan handed Youichi to one of Imai's protection robots and waited in the front line.

"What are you doing in the front?" Usami asked Mikan. I forgot that no one knew she had the SCE alice.

"Get Tsubasa and Misaki-sempai!" she screamed. Usami ran. She came back with a guy about 2 years older than us and a girl around the same age as him.

"What do you need? We need to protect the rest of our classroom?" the girl named Misaki asked.

"Get over here. I need to copy your alice!" she yelled. Everyone stopped at that moment.

"What the hell are you talking about?" they yelled running up to her. Before they arrived to her, it seemed that their alice stones came out of their body, multiplied, and returned to them.

"What the hell just happened?" the guy supposedly named Tsubasa asked.

"Get back to your field. I will explain everything later." She yelled to them. They nodded and started running back. I saw that she cloned herself and then they all stepped on what seemed to be a shadow. The people that possessed the shadow were standing in the same positions as her when she bent down and wrote something on the floor. She wrote to stay for 100 minutes. She got off the shadows and her clones went away. Everyone was stunned.

"Stop looking at me and work! I can't do everything by myself if you are just staring at me! I will explain everything later!" she yelled to everyone. They got back to work. She was running around asking to copy people's alice depending on the alice of another person. She was talking to one kid, when a bunch of tough big guys came.

"Where is Mikan Sakura?" they asked led by one female.

"What do you want with her?" I yelled.

"We are taking her with us!" another guy yelled. Mikan seemed to be making her way through the crowd towards us. Ruka, Imai, and all of our class were trying to block her. Just then, the female leader grabbed me. She pointed a gun at my head. Mikan overcame the class it seemed.

"Mom!" I heard her yell. I was pretty stunned now, as well as the entire battlefield, including AAO's side. Everyone was staring

"Leave him alone! I don't want to do anything I will regret!" she yelled.

"So you found out I was your mom?" the woman holding on to me questioned.

"We are the only people that have the SCE alice remember? I would be able to tell if you are my mother. On a battlefield, you are supposed to observe everything, including your enemy's alice. So let him go!" Mikan yelled

"What is he to you?" she asked. "I will let him go if he is courting you." She yelled. Now I was stressed.

"No he isn't my boyfriend, just a friend.

"Okay then. Bye Bye friend." She said drawing the gun back up to my head.

"Wait, Natsume will you be my boyfriend?" Mikan asked. I nodded my head.

"There! He is my boyfriend. Let him go mom!" she yelled.

"I want proof that he actually likes you. If he hurts you, he will be dead within the next second." The mother dared her daughter. Mikan ran up to me and in an instance I felt her soft lips on mine. She kissed me and I kissed back.

"There, is that proof enough?" Mikan asked her mom.

"Yes, I wouldn't want to hurt my future son-in-law." She said letting go of me and wiping the dust off of my shoulders.

"Mom, you really are an embarrassing person! What the hell are you doing on the enemy's side?" Mikan asked.

"Well, the AAO got me when I tried to escape the academy when I was younger, which was after I passed Mikan to her grandfather, so I grew up with them. But seeing as you have a boyfriend and have grown, I would like to be the mother I was supposed to be. So how about I help your side?" she asked with a smile. Mikan nodded.

"Oh, and I brought my friends." She said with a smirk.

"Hey Yuka! Are you going to stop talking or what? There are lot more AAO members than high school kids. They are going to get hurt!" a guy from the AAO yelled.

"You do know that you can put up a nullification barrier around the little kids right?" Yuka asked Mikan still looking at the direction of the guy.

Mikan and Yuka faced each other and nodded. Now there were two people jumping around and copying alices. They were the biggest help, especially since Yuka knew the alices of all the AAO members. She could get the right kids to the right places. After about 1 hour all of the AAO was wiped out.

"Didn't know that my daughter was that good in combat." Yuka said.

"Well, I guess those missions did help with something." Mikan said with a smile. Her smile was beautiful and the guys were drooling over it.

"Well how is my future son-in-law? Did you get hurt?" Yuka asked walking over to me, and rubbing her knuckles in my hair, messing it up. (NOOGIE!!!) I walked up to Mikan and hugged her from behind.

"How could I be hurt when my girlfriend and mom are right here?" I asked teasing Mikan.

"Shut up!" Mikan said throwing light punches at me because of embarrassment.

"Now is that anyway to treat your boyfriend?" I yelled teasing.

"No but this is." She said and within a minute my lips were captivated by hers. We kissed for about 2 minutes until we ran out of breath.

"Thanks for caring." She whispered to me. I heard someone clear their throat. Ruka was the one who did the clearing of the throat. I understand how it must be when the entire school is watching the quiet girl kiss the hot guy. I took a glance at Mikan and saw that she was completely red.

Mikan's POV

The class headed to our classroom. The high school principal joined us as well as Tsubasa and Misaki-sempai.

"How you doing bro?" I heard my mom say to the high school principal.

"You know him?" I questioned.

"1. I used to go to this school, and 2. He is your uncle and my brother in law." She said sounding as if it was obvious. Everyone was surprised to think I was a niece of the high school principal.

"Well why the hell didn't he tell me earlier? You how many years of doubt I had after grandpa died and I came here. How the hell was I supposed to know on my own that my uncle was within a mile radius of me all the time, even when I am in central town?!" I yelled.

"Calm down. You are just like me when I was your age. So are you going to explain or what? Everyone is here just to hear your explanation." Yuka said stating why everyone was here.

"Oh, yeah! I have the steal-copy-erase, or in other words SCE alice, and the nullification alice. I got the nullification from dad I bet and SCE from mom. I never told anyone because I thought that they might get scared of me. I hope you guys aren't, because I would never steal and erase your alice. If I did then that would mean I wouldn't have a chance to make friends with you. So, I hope that we become friends." She said with a smile.

"Sing for us!" Natsume yelled.

"Yeah!" everyone else joined in.

"I can't." I objected.

"Let your mom hear her daughter sing. Natsume got to hear you sing." My mom said.

"I was in the shower! But, fine. I will sing. Any suggestions?" I asked.

"I just broke up with my boyfriend can you sing a sad song for me?" a high school girl asked me. I nodded.

**Cry by Rihanna ( do not own )**

**I'm not the type to get my heart broken  
I'm not the type to get upset and cry  
'cause I never leave my heart open  
Never hurts me to say goodbye  
Relationships don't get deep to me  
Never got the whole in love thing  
And someone can say they love me truly  
But at the time it didn't mean a thing**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
My mind is gone, I'm spinning round  
And deep inside, my tears I'll drown  
I'm losing grip, what's happening  
I stray from love, this is how I feel  
This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now I'm, in this condition  
And I've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry**

Did it happen when we first kissed?  
'cause it's hurting me to let it go  
Maybe 'cause we spent so much time  
And I know that it's no more  
I should've never let you hold me baby  
Maybe why I'm sad to see us apart  
I didn't give to you on purpose  
Can't figure out how you stole my heart

_**[Chorus]**_****

How did I get here with you, I'll never know?  
I never meant to let it get so, personal  
After all I tried to do, stay away from loving you  
I'm broken hearted, I can't let you know  
And I won't let it show  
You won't see me cry

_**[x2]**_**  
This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now I'm, in this condition  
And I've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry**

All my life...

Everyone had their jaws on the floor. I smiled and then got a huge applause from everyone. I saw that some people were crying from how beautiful it was. I walked up to Hotaru.

"I will take up that offer on being your friend." I said. Hotaru nodded her head and I hugged her.

"Too much hugging." Natsume said separating us and hugging me.

"Hey, you get kisses so don't complain!" I yelled playfully.

"Well maybe I need another one before you can hug all the people you want." He said with a smirk. He kissed me and I kissed back. But I let go after 5 seconds.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! I wanted it to be longer." He complained.

"You said you wanted another kiss, I gave you another kiss. I never said it would be a long kiss." I said feeling very wise right now.

"Hey Youichi, come over here! I want you to meet someone." I called as I saw him walking down the hall.

"Youichi, this is my mom." I said pointing at her.

"Obaa-san?" he questioned. My mom was pretty young so she cringed at the sound of her being a grandma in his eyes.

"He calls me okaa-san, so you would be obaa-san. He doesn't mean that you are old." I explained to my stone mother.

"Where is Narumi? I haven't seen him in like forever. It might be a little awkward to see him but I have to face him eventually." My mom said.

"Why would it be so awkward?" I asked.

"I was Narumi's first love. I fell in love with my teacher, which was your father." My mom said scratching the back of her head. Everyone was wide eyed. It was strange that my mother fell in love with and married her teacher, but that my mother was Naru's first love. That was awkward beyond hell.

"Oh well, I should get going. Can I have your room key, Mikan? It seems like I'm crashing at your place for a while." She said twirling around as she grabbed the room key. I see where Narumi gets happiness from, but not where he gets his absolute gayness from.

"Bye mom!" I yelled. I smiled at my mom's way of doing things. She was energetic, just like me.

"She reminds me so much of myself." I said sighing. Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"I was always energetic when I was a kid. And I always wanted to be my original energetic happy self when I was in this school but I was afraid of rejection. I feel better knowing that people don't get scared of me. It is all thanks to you, Natsume." I said sweetly. I gave him a peck on the lips.

"Why do you always leave me hanging like that?" he asked complaining. I smirked proud of my evil abilities.

"Just tell Hotaru you love her already, Ruka." I said, trying to change the subject. Ruka blushed. Hotaru was staring at him with a stoic face.

"I-I love you Hotaru." Ruka said stuttering. Hotaru had the same stoic face on as she approached him. She cupped his cheek and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Ruka was flipping out. Hotaru took the chance and used her camera to take a picture of him.

"Hotaru! Don't sell that!" he yelled.

"It's for my personal collection." She said.

"Oh." Was all Ruka said.

"I'll give you 5,000 rabbits!" a girl screamed.

"Money calls." Hotaru said making a copy and selling the photo.

"Hotaru!" Ruka yelled. I started laughing and guys started drooling over how cute it was. They started asking me for autographs and trying to hug me and stuff. When a guy was about to hug me though, I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist.

"Mine." I heard Natsume say. I giggled.

"I thought you said I could hug anyone I wanted to." I reminded him.

"I take it back. You are mine." He said pulling me closer to him.

"You are so possessive." I said giggling. I kissed him again.

"You two kiss too much." Koko complained.

"Oh, stop complaining. You know you spend hours kissing Anna. All of you guys really shouldn't keep relationship secrets. We are all friends here anyway." I said as Koko and Anna blushed.

"Well, Yuu and I have been going out." Nonoko spoke up. Everyone cheered and patted Yuu on the back. My mom came back in the room.

"What happened to you? I thought you were going to crash at my dorm." I asked.

"I got bored and decided to listen to what you and your friends talk about." She said.

Luna frowned.

"Is that Luna? You have grown so much!" my mom said.

"Is that you Yuka? I didn't know Mikan was your daughter. She is a terrible child and I don't want anything to do with your family." Luna said. She walked out the door silently with her arm crossed.

"What happened between you two?" I asked.

"I killed her mom because she was abusing her." My mom said. She shrugged it off and so did I.

"Mikan, you really are a great friend. After all we have done to you, you forgiven us and helped us kindly." Said Usami. I started crying.

"What is wrong?" Nonoko asked me with a concerned face.

"Nothing is wrong. I am just so happy. I have everything I want now. Everybody is safe, I have a boyfriend and friends, and I found my mom. I am so grateful that I have friends and people to talk to. All my life I haven't had any of that." I said sobbing.

"No crying when I'm around!" Natsume said teasing me about when we weren't friends outside of the cafeteria. He picked me up bridal style.

"I said that!" I giggled at him.

"Really? When." He said sarcastically.

"Well since he is carrying you, and bridal style, you make it seem like a wedding. Kiss her." My mom said sarcastically.

"Mom…!" I said surprised before getting cut off. Natsume kissed me passionately as I kissed back.

"I told you, you were mine." He sad teasing me when we ran out of breath.

"Oh shut up!" I said kissing him again.

My days were perfect after that. I had many friends and no more boyfriends. I stuck with the one I had. We found out that Youichi was an orphan, so Mom adopted him, and now he is my brother. Everyone is great friends and even Natsume has started calling Mom, Mom! I couldn't wish for anything better in life.


End file.
